Bill's Secret
by NeverLander852
Summary: An AU scene of the Inside Out short film 'Riley's First Date'. Jordan discovers something about Riley's dad... something... wild. Slight nudity. I do not, and never will, own Inside Out, or the 'Riley's First Date' short or any other Disney and/or Disney/Pixar films referenced.
**Bill's Secret**

An AU scene of the _Inside Out_ short film 'Riley's First Date?'. Jordan discovers something about Riley's dad... something... wild. Slight nudity.

 **[I do not, and never will, own Inside Out, or the 'Riley's First Date' short or any other Disney and/or Disney/Pixar films referenced]**

* * *

 **From after the band playing memory...**

"I was in a band." Bill said to Jordan. "Lead guitar."

"Cool." Jordan said. "I like bass."

"I played a lot of AC/DC." Bill said. and approximately at the exact same time, Jordan said, " My favourite band is AC/DC."

At that moment, they both gasped. Their eyes widened, and Jordan said, "Whaaaaat."

Bill's heart almost skipped a beat.

There was a bit of a silence, then suddenly, Bill let out a loud screech that was almost like a monkey's.

"What the-?" Jordan said. "Sorry." Bill said nervously, scratching at his chest and head. "I do tend to monkey around with my daughter a lot. I make all these monkey noises and she just can't help liking them!"

"I understand, Mr Andersen. Heck, I like monkeys too." Jordan said. "But Dad doesn't like monkeys though. He hates the way they hold their food in their hand-like feet and how they eat bugs off of their furry bodies and-

Jordan's eyes popped wide when he saw Bill. In a heartbeat, or perhaps even less, there was a sudden poof, and Bill's ears had suddenly grown big and round, almost monkey-like.

"I am sorry your dad does not like monkeys. Lots of people do not like those animals," Bill said, hardly noticing thick fur in the colour of his hair forming on his arms, on his neck, and on the back of his hands. "But not me!" he said excitedly, as his hair began to get a bit unruly. "I **loved** monkeys when I was your age." He even did some of his monkey noises to impress Jordan. Suddenly, he looked at his shirt, which somehow looked bigger on him.

Jordan looked, then gasped in shock. "You... you've got a tail!"

Bill looked at his butt, and _he_ gasped in shock too. He saw from his pants [which had slipped down a bit] that a brown monkey tail as long as his arm, was curving out from behind his back, just a bit above his butt.

He saw that he was now no higher than the table top. "Agh!" He screeched. "What's happening to me?!" He fell onto his rear, and after pulling off his shoes and socks, he watched in shock and amusement, as his toes extended to be as long as his fingers, and then his feet became like the shape of his hands. Jordan could only watch as Bill stripped down to nothing, shrinking down to half his size, and gaining more fur on his body. He could feel his vocal cords crack, so he could only blurt out monkey screeches.

Jordan stared down at the monkey that had Bill's face, and fur in the colour of his human form's hair, sitting on his human form's discarded clothing. "Mr Andersen? Are you ok?"

* * *

Whenever a human changes shape, their Headquarters changes with it. Bill Andersen's Emotions had all become the same form he had; all wearing black neckties, like they were before, and their fur was in the colours of the emotions; yellow for Joy, blue for Sadness, red for Anger, green for Disgust, and purple for Fear, respectively.

the Headquarters of Monkey Bill Andersen was designed like Tarzan's treehouse from the Tarzan film.

The Joy Monkey pressed a coconut-like button on a wooden console, sending a siren, that sounded like monkey screeches, ringing through the monkey Bill's mind.

* * *

In the real world, Monkey Bill hooted happily, and jumped into Jordan's arms. Jordan giggled as he petted Monkey Bill.

And when Riley Andersen came down, she saw to her surprise that Jordan was monkeying around with a monkey that had a face that looked just like her dad.

Her eyes popped wide, and her jaw dropped.

In her Headquarters, her Emotions stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Their jaws dropped too; Joy first, then Fear, Disgust, Anger, and Sadness last.

Riley stared, wide-eyed, mouth agape at her monkey dad and Jordan. "What are you-"

"I was just monkeying around with your dad." Jordan said innocently. "He does like to monkey around, doesn't he?" "Yes, yes he does." Riley said.

Suddenly, there was a poof, and Monkey Bill disappeared, and when the smoke cleared, there was Bill Andersen sitting on the floor, back to his normal human self... and completely naked.

Jordan and Riley's eyes popped wide, and their jaws dropped.

In Riley's Headquarters, her Emotions stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Fear whispered quietly, "Dad's naked." to the other emotions. Then Disgust spoke. "Ugh. Au nautral is _so_ 65 million years BC." she said.

In Jordan's Headquarters, his Emotions stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "That is disturbing." Jordan's Anger said. "Yes. Yes it is." Jordan's Disgust said.

Bill Andersen stood up. "Sorry. Had a bit of a zone-out." he said. It was then he saw Jordan & his daughter staring with wide eyes. "What?" he asked, puzzled. "What are you staring at?"

In his Headquarters, which was now back to normal, his Emotions, who were now normal again [and wearing clothes], stared blankly at the screen. "He's naked." Bill's Sadness whispered. Bill's Fear directed the eyes of Bill Andersen down.

Bill Andersen looked down at his feet. He gasped and his eyes widened. _'I'm naked... in front of our guest.'_ he thought. His face grew bright red as he picked up his clothes and shoes, using them to cover his privates. "I... uhhh... need to... get dressed." he said quickly and rather embarrassed, and ran straight upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Riley stared at Jordan. "You **will** promise not to tell anyone what you saw today, will you?" she asked Jordan. "Sure, as long as **you** promise not to tell anyone as well." Jordan said. "Promise." Riley said, and the two of them shook hands. "Let's keep this between ourselves." Riley said. "Yes, yes we will." Jordan said.

In Riley's Headquarters, a DING sounded. Riley's Emotions discovered a new Core Memory came up, a yellow & purple amalgamated one, going into the Core Memory holder, and at once, a giant soda can labelled 'Promises' appeared on Honesty Island, right at the very top.

"Dad gum." all 5 of Riley's Emotions said at once in wonder.

* * *

After that, the rest of the short film played out as normal.

After Jill & Bill kissed, they went off to freshen up for dinner. Bill went up to the mirror in the bathroom before he shaved, and he stared at the reflection in the mirror. He saw his reflection had fur on it's neck and monkey like ears. Bill grinned. "Looking good." he said. He blinked, and he saw his reflection was now normal. Bill grinned.

He was very relieved that his secret was safe for the time being.

* * *

I always thought Bill Andersen could turn into a monkey, due to how he always acts like a monkey when he goofs around with Riley.

Do you think Bill Andersen could possibly turn into a monkey?

Hope you liked my first Inside Out fanfic!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
